sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Red Star (video game)
PlayStation Portable iOS June 22, 2010 |genre = Action |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, iOS }} The Red Star is an action video game, based on The Red Star graphic novel. Gameplay This game is a mix of different types of games. It has been described as a fighting, action, and shooter game rolled into one. RPG elements are also apparent as players have the option of upgrading certain attributes of a character depending on how well levels are completed. Story This story is based on The Red Star graphic novel, set in a futuristic, magic-using Soviet Union, which uses floating Skyfurnaces (gigantic magical ships, reminiscent of all-metal blimps) and Warkasters (sorcerers) to conquer its enemies. Characters Playable characters are Makita, a Nokgorkan rebel, Kyuzo, a bodyguard of Maya Antares, and Maya Antares herself, a warkaster (sorcerer and human energy cannon). Maya is unlocked by beating the game once. Versions Xbox An Xbox version of the game was originally developed in parallel with the PlayStation 2 version. The Xbox version was completed and a press review copy in the shape of the entire finished game was circulated among gaming publications, including Game Informer, but the game was never commercially released. A few months before Red Star was to be released, it was featured as a playable demo on Demo Disc #35 of OXM, the Official Xbox Magazine (US). PlayStation 2 The Red Star was originally scheduled for release for the PlayStation 2 and the aforementioned Xbox on September 4, 2004. The first time that gamers could get their hands on The Red Star was in August 2004 on the Official PlayStation Magazine Demo. Even Game Informer made an early review on both the PS2 and Xbox versions. Soon after, Acclaim Entertainment went bankrupt. XS games and Jak of All Games picked up where Acclaim left off. PlayStation Portable The PSP port was released in March 2010, exclusively through PlayStation Network. iOS XS Games announced the iOS version of The Red Star on March 5, 2010, for release in Spring 2010. It is no longer available for download. Reception | 1UP_PSP = B | Destruct_iOS = 4/10 | Edge_PS2 = 6/10 | EuroG_PS2 = 7/10 | GI_PS2 = 7.5/10 | GI_XBOX = 7.5/10 | GamePro_PS2 = | GSpot_PS2 = 8.1/10 | GSpy_PS2 = | IGN_PS2 = 6.9/10 | IGN_PSP = 6.5/10 | OPMUK_PS2 = (OPS2) 6/10 3/10 | OPMUK_PSP = 8/10 | PSM_PS2 = 6/10 | GR_iOS = 76% | GR_PS2 = 74% | GR_PSP = 74% | GR_XBOX = 80% | MC_iOS = 66/100 | MC_PS2 = 72/100 | MC_PSP = 71/100 }} The game received "average" reviews on all platforms according to the review aggregation website Metacritic. Notes # References *Halverson, Dave. "The Red Star Review". Play Magazine. October 2006. External links * [http://www.redstar-us.com/ Official The Red Star site] * Category:2007 video games Category:IOS games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Cancelled Wii games Category:Cancelled Xbox games Category:Cooperative video games Category:Science fantasy video games Category:Video games based on comics Category:Video games based on Image Comics Category:Video games developed in the United States